


Distracted

by hakaseheart



Series: Dirty Letters [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, OT4, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: Ignis:       Surely you don't need us to entertain you at your age.†Prince†: I dont wanna be entertained, I wanna be with you guyssomewhere that's not hereand nakedHenruit:   Naked, huh?And what would you do with us if you were?





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts), [nitohkousuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/gifts), [tenshinokorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshinokorin/gifts), [llamajoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamajoy/gifts).



“I can't believe we're here.”

Prompto murmured to himself as the limousine rolled to a gentle stop in front of the somewhat imposing figure of Fenestala Manor. He was answered with a gentle clap of Gladio's hand on his shoulder as the manor's attendants opened the doors and allowed the Lucian royal retinue to disembark. The sky seemed impossibly blue outside of the tinted windows, and their black limousine felt like a perfect silhouette against the otherwise vibrant landscape around them.

“Yeah, I know,” Noctis murmured in reply as the four gathered together. He fiddled with his cufflinks while his eyes wandered anxiously across the scene before them. “Hopefully this will be quick, and we can head back soon.”

An attendant – which Ignis swiftly identified as being highly ranked, according to the insignia on his uniform – arrived to greet them and guide them closer towards the manor. “What's the problem, huh?” Gladio teased as they fell in step behind their guide. “You always talk about how beautiful it is here. Ready to go already?”

“And besides,” Ignis added as he fussed with Noctis' jacket collar, “given the amount of travel necessary, we are staying at least two nights as guests of the House Fleuret. Our bags are packed, a light itinerary is set, and it would be not only gauche, but entirely _unthinkable_ to leave any earlier than that, I'm afraid.”

They approached a stone gateway, the doors spread wide open and guarded on each side by Tenebrean and Lucian forces alike. Gladio gave a quick nod to Cor at the gate as they entered, before passing through an archway of sylleblossoms woven into a pergola that spanned the entire width of the gate behind them.

The attendant left them briefly to ascend a short flight of stairs up to the manor's main door, which gave Prompto the time to sidle up next to Noctis and give him a quick bump with his hip. “Seriously, dude, it's just a tea party. Not that a big of a deal, is it?”

The expression that crossed the prince's face could only be described as a pout. “Sure, a tea party, whatever,” he grumbled as he batted Ignis' hand away from adjusting his tie. Up ahead, the main door swung open grandly to reveal Lunafreya, clad in all white, with her brother attending at her side. Noctis immediately wiped the grimace from his face and replaced it with a politically-acceptable smile, and as the two approached the group, only those closest to Noctis could hear the strain in his voice as he muttered to himself.

“ _Why did it have to be_ today?”

~

The next hour and a half saw the entrance of the rest of the guests to Lunafreya's holiday gathering, which involved an excessive amount of standing and smiling and pretending to remember foreign dignitaries – or in Ignis' case, _actually_ remembering the dignitaries and engaging them in brief snippets of political conversation that successfully satisfied the social requirements of the situation. As the four from Lucis had been the first to arrive, that meant they were there for the arrival of every other guest.

When the attendant that had guided them announced that all guests could make their way to the courtyard, Gladio and Ignis had to practically leash Noctis and Prompto in order to keep them from running to their seats. The seating arrangement was predetermined, of course, and it was obviously done in a manner meant to benefit the guests as far as political socialization was concerned.

Noctis was seated at the head table, by Luna's side, half-hidden by a gigantic arrangement of sylleblossoms and roses shaped into something resembling either a heart or a shield. It was beautiful, exquisite, and entirely unnecessary as far as Noctis was concerned.

Ignis was seated one table over, his own chair so close to the head table that he was almost sitting it himself. Still, he was several yards away from Noctis, and seated with several influential politicians and businessmen that would undoubtedly make for either extremely riveting conversation or absolutely none at all.

Gladio was at one of two tables that were made up entirely of security personnel and top-ranked military officials. With Cor seated at the opposite table, and the smattering of Kingsglaive positioned strategically around the manor, their prince – and by association, the Oracle – were as well-protected as they could manage during such an event.

Prompto, however, was seated at the table closest to the door. He was joined by two gossipy wives, four young socialites, and a sullen teenager who had obviously been forced to come by threat of either pain or death.

There was a period of brief introductions at the tables, then a round of bread and butter before Lunafreya stood and conducted the opening ceremony. It was full of grace and elegance, with talk of coming together and making a better future, and all in all a very beautiful speech that lasted nearly ten minutes but felt more like three.

Then she smiled, and with a flourish of her hand somehow managed to summon the entirety of the wait staff to descend upon the tables with the first course, and the sociopolitical dinner party disguised as a romance-themed holiday event properly began.

~

All the guests stayed seated for the first round of tea and pastries, likely more out of basic courtesy than anything else. Once the majority had eaten their fill, however, one by one the guests began to trickle back to the head table to have their time with the party's host.

Lunafreya greeted each one with a warm smile and comfortable conversation. The atmosphere at the table was one of such respect and generosity that not a single guest felt the need to hover in some sort of line waiting for their turn. Just as thankfully, Luna was so well adept at handling her admirers that once she guided the conversation to a close, not a single one stayed past their welcome.

It both fascinated and completely bored Noctis. On one hand, he always enjoyed Luna's company and had no real qualms about being seated by her side during the event. But nearly everyone else was there for her company as well, and it didn't take him long to realize that the large flower arrangement in front of him perfectly concealed his hands from the rest of the party if he were to, say, pull out his phone.

As such, it was roughly ten minutes after the first course was served that a group chat message pinged on Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto's phones.

> **†Prince†:** srsly tho, why today? I wanted to do other stuff

With one eye in Noctis' direction, Gladio felt no shame in pulling out his phone and checking the message. He smirked when he saw the whining on his screen, and nobody else at his table seemed to care when he started tapping out a reply.

> **Henruit:**    Other stuff? You mean, you wanted to fuck.  
>  **†Prince†:**  well yeah, no shit. we've done it every other year  
>  **Henruit:**    And this year you've got obligations. Be a big boy and deal with it.

A natural lull in the conversation at Ignis' table gave everyone there the opportunity to demurely check their own phones. He pulled his out – which had been appropriately silenced for the occasion – to see the conversation unfolding on his own screen. His eyes immediately went towards the head table, where he realized that while he could see Lunafreya talking with a rather animated young lady, he could only barely see the side of Noctis' face and part of his shoulder. Sighing, he took another sip of tea before joining in.

> **Ignis:**        Indeed. Surely you don't need us to entertain you at your age.  
>  **†Prince†:** I dont wanna be entertained, I wanna be with you guys  
>                  somewhere that's not here  
>                  and naked  
>  **Henruit:**    Naked, huh?  
>                  And what would you do with us if you were?

It wasn't enough to draw a full rise out of Noctis, but even so, the prince swiftly realized where this chat conversation was going. Even better, he realized that nobody could see his screen from the other side of the table, so as long as he kept his reactions in check, he was golden. Giving a smile to the next guest who came up to the table to chat with Luna, he turned back to his phone.

> **†Prince†:** with you? hmmmmmmmmmm....  
>                  I'd be on that dick, duh  
>                  love seeing your face when I ride it  
>  **Henruit:**    Just like that? 0 to 60 in five seconds?  
>                  Come on, give a guy a bit of warmup first.

Ignis snapped his phone case shut before his cheeks had a chance to flush and give him away. The second course was being served – some sort of root vegetable soup – and that would mean the conversation would renew along with the refreshments. Perhaps by the time he opened his phone again, Noctis and Gladio would have lost interest in the game.

> **†Prince†:** fine then  
>                  one hand on your dick, nice and slow  
>                  bit of a twist as I reach the head  
>                  watching your face cuz you always give yourself away  
>  **Henruit:**    Who, me?  
>                  I'm sitting back, hands behind my head, enjoying the show.  
>                  You look cute when you're naked and on your knees.  
>  **†Prince†:** cute? wtf?  
>                  Ill have you know I look fucking hot  
>                  and are you hard enough to ride yet because I want you in me  
>  **Henruit:**    Gotta admit, you do clean up nice. Not the same when you're naked, though.  
>                  Hm, I'm bucking into your hand a bit. Getting there, what else you got?  
>  **†Prince†:** got your cock in my hand  
>                  and now Im giving it a good long lick  
>                  root to tip, looking at your face the whole time  
>  **Henruit:**    Now *that's* nice. I'm even moaning a bit.  
>                  Winding my fingers into your hair and keeping you right where you are.

It was nearly the end of the second course before Prompto managed to escape the conversation at his table. The two wives had taken an immediate dislike to the four socialites, who twittered among themselves even more than the birds in the garden with them. While the older women had dismissed Prompto as somebody's plus one, two of the girls closer to his age had started to figure out that he must be connected to somebody Very Important™ and were trying to figure out exactly who it was without actually asking him directly.

Eventually Prompto noticed the sullen teenager across the table rolling his eyes and pointedly ignoring everyone else to tap away at his phone. There was a natural break in the flow of the table that let Prompto surreptitiously slide his own phone out, and he couldn't help but grin when he saw the blinking light that meant he had chat messages waiting.

And then he read them and nearly fell out of his chair.

> **LOKTON:**   HOLY SHIT U GUYS WTF  
>  **Henruit:**    Late to the party, huh, blondie?  
>  **†Prince†:** Im trying to get laid, don't fuck it up  
>  **LOKTON:**   EXCUSE YOU I wanna get laid too tho  
>                  no fair starting without me  
>  **†Prince†:** you snooze you lose  
>  **Henruit:**    Hey now, no reason you can't both go to town on my dick.  
>                  Seems like a win-win situation to me.  
>  **LOKTON:**   oh hey I think theyre serving more food  
>                  but LISTEN I am here for the dick  
>                  and the food  
>                  dick isnt food tho  
>  **Henruit:**    Pretty sure I have enough to feed both of you.

With the onset of the third course, phones were shoved gracelessly out of the way as plates laden with various delicacies were placed in front of each and every guest. Conversations started anew at the tables, many centered around the food and its presentation. As a result, it was a solid thirty minutes from the food being served before Ignis could conceivably forgive himself for checking his phone. Most of his dining companions were either processing a fairly impressive food coma, and two had gone off to other tables to check on their own significant others.

Really, though, he couldn't even be surprised as he read through the conversation he'd missed so far. He let his gaze dart around enough to convince himself that the others weren't being outwardly obvious as to their activities before joining the fray.

> **Ignis:**        As impressive as your girth is, Gladio, you can hardly have it inside both of them at once. It would make far more sense to let Noctis service Prompto as he rides you, as it were.  
>  **Henruit:**    Hey, not a bad idea.  
>                  Whaddya say, wanna go to town on blondie while you're riding my cock?  
>  **†Prince†:** absofuckinglutely  
>                  Im gonna make you both scream  
>  **LOKTON:**   shit dude  
>                  I MEAN  
>                  yes  
>                  fuck  
>                  FUCK YES  
>  **Henruit:**    How about you, Iggy?  
>                  Gonna join us?  
>  **Ignis:**        Oh, I imagine I could easily give all of you a hand. A flick here, a pinch there, a lick there...it sounds as though the lot of you will be far too distracted to be paying any attention to the finer things, after all.

“I'm boring you.”

Noctis was swiftly tapping a reply to the chat – something along the lines of the exact sort of finer things he enjoyed when it came to Ignis – when he eventually realized that the soft statement he'd heard had come from the beautiful woman sitting to his right. Mortified, he looked up at Luna's face at the very moment her delicate fingers snatched his phone directly from his hands.

“Luna, wait, I-”

“Mm, no, I think I've waited quite enough.” There was bemusement in her voice, and her eyes sparkled as she deftly scrolled upwards through the chat. “I know this sort of thing isn't exactly your specialty, Noctis. I'm not so much of a fool as to believe you would enjoy it.” Her eyes fell on something she found particularly amusing, and gave a small chuckle. “But I must admit, I hadn't expected you to resort to this.”

Noctis felt the blood drain out of his face. He realized for the first time that there hadn't been a guest to the table in nearly half an hour, and poor Luna had been sitting there, biding her time, waiting to see if Noctis would acknowledge her. He hadn't, and she'd taken matters – quite literally – into her own hands.

“I'm...I'm sorry,” he finally pleaded, trying desperately to find the right words. “I love spending time with you, I do, I just-”

“You got so bored with me holding court that you found other things to do.” Luna cut him off with a smile as she handed his phone back. “I'm willing to forgive you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, on two conditions.”

The thought of protest never even crossed Noctis' mind. “Name it. Anything.”

Luna gave him a stern look and held up one slender finger. “Tomorrow, you're mine. Just you. I promise not to spend the entire day buried in politics, and you promise to leave your phone in your room. Agreed?”

Noctis had a nagging feeling that even a day of minimal politics would be too much, but he also knew when he'd dug himself a deep enough hole for the time being. “Deal. What's number two?”

The stern look faded and Luna gave him a smile that was nothing more than pure compersion. “The four of you head to your room and get all this-” she gestured to his phone in lieu of explanation, “-sorted out before dinner tonight. Understood?”

The blood in Noctis' system raced back to the places it had wanted to be, and he held himself back enough to only nod once. “If Her Majesty commands it,” he quipped with a smile, and was rewarded with a friendly smack on the shoulder.

“Then go.” She gestured vaguely and suddenly an attendant was by her side, the same one that had greeted them at the limousine earlier in the day. “Please, would you show the Prince at his retainers to their room?”

The attendant bowed and motioned for Noctis to follow, which he did as soon as he'd tucked his phone back into his pocket. It was suddenly even more important to not leave it lying around for anyone else to find. “Thanks, Luna,” he whispered, and grabbed her hand to leave a swift, but tender, kiss.

“I'll see you later tonight,” she reminded him, then turned to greet the first person who had realized that the prince was leaving and had decided to make the most of the opportunity. Noctis and the attendant escaped from the greetings, and began the process of collecting the rest of Noctis' entourage.

~

The door closed behind them with a click, followed by a soft thunk as Noctis slid the bar lock into place. “Oh _man,_ ” Prompto finally exhaled, as though he'd been holding the words in for the last ten minutes. “The looks on those girls' faces? When you came to the table and got me? Worth it. Worth all of it.”

Caught somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle, Ignis went around gathering suit jackets and studiously began hanging them back up. “So, were we ultimately ejected on the grounds of our behaviour? I can assume no less, honestly.”

Noctis snorted and loosened his tie. “Not even.” He grinned as Gladio went to sit on the bed, and couldn't help but grab Prompto by the arm and push him over towards the bed as well. Even Ignis raised an eyebrow as he began to get the hint. “Oracle's orders: we're fucking.”

Gladio barked out a laugh even as he unbuckled his belt. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“Nope.” Making sure that all four of them were bodily on the bed, he pulled out his phone and opened up their chat one more time. “Now...where were we...?”

 


End file.
